Dispersal Facility
Dispersal Facility is the 15th level of Quake 4. After Matthew Kane rides the Walker through the Construction Zone, he is on to the dispersal facility where a lot of dead marines and recycled Strogg are used in creating another new unit for more destruction. Walkthrough Inside the Facility From this level on, you will have to fight Stroggified marines like yourself, known as Tactical Stroggs. After the epic battle with the Harvester and an opening cutscene, a bunch of Tactical Strogg have pinned Kane down in a corner. Take them down by using the Machine gun from distance and shotgun for point blank range. Surprisingly, they're pretty tough and don't stand still to aim, they are more intelligent and have better accuracy than the Guards. Stay on your toes as a Gladiator approaches, hide from the Gladiator while killing Tactical Stroggs first, there are several red explosive barrels which help. When the Gladiator is dead, make sure you grab all the supplies before you progress; in an alcove on the left there is armour and a large health pack on a platform you have to jump back and forth to get to. On the right side, there are health packs and the Railgun, which is a high-risk, high-reward weapon (but too slow to reload for this fight, if you pick it up earlier switch back to the Machine Gun or Shotgun). You find a locked door that opens via an interactive panel. When you reach other side, be ready to meet more guards. Take them out and take the elevator to the top. On the other side of the door is a Harvester you must avoid, you don't have anything big enough to take it down anyway. Hang back until you hear it move away and you can move along the walkway and duck under the obstacle. Later on, more guards along the way. Take them out and go through the door. A Grunt comes out of the left lift shaft. Kill him and activate the lift. It comes up with a gunner aboard, if you move to the end of the walkway there is a spot with some small health packs you can shoot him from. Once you're at the basement the gunner at the top of the floor await you take him out and head through the right door. Grunts and Guards are waiting for you. Take them out whatever you have and process. Stay on your toes as you head through another door. Gladiator and Guards are next. Take them out and head through the door. Where another guard await you in the stairs as you climb up. Take him out and process. Once you head inside a huge Grunt comes out of the ceiling vent. Take it out before it gets you. Go through left, where you hear a bunch of Tactical Strogg in conversion about to take you down. First push all the explosive barrels downstairs, you don't want to be caught in crossfire with them as they will kill you, and you can shoot them from a distance to take Strogg out. Let them come for you as you can hear their footsteps coming up the stairs. Once you see them take them out and process. Stay frosty as more to come, deal with them one by one. Once you are at the mid stair, a Gunner appears. Take him out with the grenade launcher since they is a lot of them and process. Where you find bunch of supplies to refill and a Stroyent to recover your health. Moving on as you meet the Gunner, kill it and process, make sure to grab anything that is valuable before you process. At the bottom level, there are more Tactical Stroggs waiting for you, one of them has Railgun. Follow the strange intestine as you arrive at the heart shape structure that needs to be disabled. Go left, where it have control switch press it to overvoltage the system to paralyze the thing. Go to right and press another overvoltage to paralyze it once again. This time, It is broken as the blood floods it and a vent opens for the Repair Bots to fix it. Head down to the vent and drop down to end the level. Video Quake 4 - Level 15 (General)|The Walkthrough of Dispersal Facility. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Quake IV levels